


最初的“意外”

by Starkfeizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 一对老夫（A）老妻（O）解除误会重新找到生活激情的故事。





	最初的“意外”

人类有一个共同的特点——习惯。他们习惯于各自独特的生活作息，习惯于花样百出的行为方式，然后把那种并不普遍共有的东西当做日常；就好比情侣们会把爱情习惯成空气一样的存在，总是把它忽略而它又确确实实地无时不在；又好比法医会对着尸体啃苹果；医生会在手术室放二次元音乐；SCI的警探们会把抓贼当做家常便饭。

  
不知道是第几个百米冲刺，白雨瞳终于拦住歹徒，拳脚相交，他抓住人的手臂往其身后绕，长腿下一个绊子，嫌犯应声倒地。银亮的手铐拷住手腕，白Sir把人按在地上，平复剧烈的呼吸。

  
不一会儿，赵富带着几个小警官就赶了过来，人群中没有展耀的身影。赵富把犯人押送到车上，跟白雨瞳说：“白Sir，这里就交给我们吧，你快回去。”他想了一下又说道：“这里离你家太远，要不你先打个电话，安抚一下展博士吧。”果然成家立业的人会考虑得比较周到。  
白雨瞳听到他的建议以后皱了皱眉，叹一口气有些不情愿，最后还是拿出手机，联系人第一个就是展耀。

  
“我忙完了，这就回。”他直接省略的打电话应有的寒暄，也不等对面的人说话就匆忙开口。

  
“那就好。”展耀顿了一下，声音比白雨瞳料想的更平静，“你没忘了今天是什么日子吧？”

  
“我知道，”白羽瞳嘴角勾起一个有些无奈的冷笑，“今天是你的发情期。”

 

 

白羽瞳和展耀的感情生活，和他们工作事业上的轰轰烈烈和超凡脱俗相比，显得有些稀松平常。至少白羽瞳是那么觉得的。他们俩的感情不过是从青梅竹马变成打打闹闹的好兄弟，慢慢地第二性别分化，一次意外标记，然后在一起。

  
其实，刚知道展耀是个Omega的时候白羽瞳那个小混蛋心里还有点得意。他想着成天和他斗来斗去的老猫终于在一方面比不上了自己，可要好好逗逗他。但是当他翘个尾巴屁颠屁颠地跑到展耀面前，看到展耀那张没精打采的脸时，他却一句调笑的话也没说出来。

  
“这还是我认识的猫吗？我认识的展耀可是最厉害的人，他聪明、他好看。Omega怎么了？Alpha、Beta、Omega不都是人吗？既然是人，那就都是一样的。”

  
“我没因为这个不开心……”  
“少扯淡，你就是。”

  
那天，小时候的白羽瞳把他学会的所有夸人的词汇都用在了展耀身上，尽管如此，他也不觉得夸张，因为他打心底就觉得展耀就是世界上最好的人，哪怕他会经常和自己斗嘴，偶尔自己还说不过他。所以他看到展耀那没有焦点的眼神，失了魂魄的样子活像个被妈妈遗弃的小奶猫，他心里都慌了。慢慢地，小展耀被他劝好，眼睛里也恢复了往日的神采，似乎还比之前亮些。

  
“谢谢。”这是展耀第一次对那只白老鼠说感激的话，他的眼睛里泛着光，双眼皮带着长睫毛忽闪忽闪地眨。白羽瞳当时觉得自己的心脏要飞出胸膛。

  
长大了的他才知道，原来那种感觉叫做爱情。

 

 

再之后的标记是他们18岁那年，他们两家一起去游乐园那天。那时候两个人谁也没对谁表白，依旧是一对欢喜冤家。结果猫鼠两人就赶上了几年不遇的摩天轮故障，也是巧，他们俩的座舱刚好停在半空中，成了黑夜里摇摇晃晃的点缀，上不来也下不去。起初白羽瞳是不想陪展耀坐这个的，可是听说这个游乐园出了个找彩蛋的活动，展耀说他们不妨登高望远，一起看个清楚。白羽瞳拗不过他，只好耷拉着脸一起去。

  
在座舱停下之后不久，白羽瞳就在狭小的空间里闻到了那个命中注定属于他的味道。

  
展耀的味道很清冷，像是冬天枝头落上细雪的银松，其中还混合了Omega的甜，加在一起好似一种口味独特的冰淇淋，味道虽有些寡淡却足够让人难以忘怀。而那时候他的气味爆发在摩天轮狭小的座舱里，白羽瞳仿佛置身雪原，看白雪压不尽的苍柏埋没了天地，他觉得冷，冷到极致又觉得热，那种热是从身体最深处传来的，热得要把自己烧成粉末。他忍不住释放自己的气息，那是带着辛辣的火药味道，当火药遇到松木，空气好像要被点燃。

  
“标记我……”  
“你不清醒。”  
“白羽瞳，标记……我……”  
“好。”

  
那一天，干柴烈火，漫山的松柏因那火药燃上旖旎的红。

 

 

在白羽瞳心里，他永远也不会忘记标记那天展耀眼角划过的那滴眼泪，泪水浸透展耀的睫毛，凝结成滴，映着游乐园五彩斑斓的霓虹，划过展耀的脸颊。一时间白羽瞳忘了呼吸。他有些沉醉又有些怜惜，甚至不知道应不应该帮他拭去泪珠，他怕自己的动作惊扰了昏睡的展耀，也怕破坏这一刻的美。更重要的是，他怕那滴泪水流自展耀心里的后悔。他不知道展耀究竟是不是清醒的，又或者说只是因为被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑,才会说出这种让他标记的话。他又不敢去问，生怕得到自己最害怕的结果，毕竟已经标记了，他们要背负这个标记过一辈子。

  
那时他所能做的只有抱着展耀，恨不得把他揉进自己的身体里，发誓这辈子拼了命也要保护好他。

  
后来过了很多年，白羽瞳也没去问。抛去面子的问题不说，也是因为在这件事情之后展耀和他的关系就一下子改变了，虽然吵架的时候还是会像三岁儿童和五岁儿童似的掐来掐去，却又多了些情侣之间的温存。

  
白羽瞳不知道那是不是因为展耀被标记之后的得过且过。这个问题成了他心头的坎，它化作河堤上供人驻足的台阶，在那名为爱情的河水泛滥的时候隐于水下不见踪影，可是当洪水化作涓涓细流，它就浮现出来，空留一尺方台，明目张胆地展示着存在感。

  
就像现在，每隔几个月一次的发情期就像是例行公事。展耀会在那几天请假，白羽瞳也是，也不会有人疯狂地上扬着嘴角瞎起哄。

 

所以白羽瞳这次想要改变些什么。他从现场回来就立刻回家，趁着展耀还在睡觉的时候悄声走进浴室洗澡。

  
花洒喷出来的水勾勒出白Sir的肌肉线条，顺便把奇怪的想法冲走。白羽瞳拧上开关，随手拿起挂在一边的纯白色毛巾擦干了身子，然后一丝不挂地走出去。

  
刚出浴室门就闻到熟悉的松木气息，他索性闭上眼睛循着味道往前走，像只准备捕食的狼，一把推开属于两个人的卧室门。

  
“过来……你怎么，连个衣服都不穿？”展耀穿着柔软的深蓝色浴衣躺在宽大的床上，他正看着书，一点都不像是在发情期的样子，除了在翻动书页的粉红指尖。

  
“反正马上就要脱。”他就站在门口，居高临下也毫不避讳地看着他，丝毫没有想走过去的意思，“你怎么不到我这里来？”

  
“我想在床上。”

  
“在床上做什么？”他装作不知道的样子，嘴角却暴露了自己扬起。

  
“别闹。”带着一点儿嗔怪的语气，脸上笑得露出来小虎牙。展耀把书合上，起身向白羽瞳走过去，他拉过小白的手腕往床上带。

  
结果他被反身按在了墙上，白羽瞳护住他的后脑，用力地吮吻他的唇舌，本就红润的嘴唇像是滴了血。也不给展耀喘气的机会，白羽瞳就撬开他的嘴巴，舔他蜷缩在口腔里的小舌还有敏感的上颚，动作温柔又霸道，让展耀只能在鼻腔里挤出几声软糯的“嗯”。一吻终了，两个人都剧烈的喘息，展耀的胸膛起伏着，浴衣因为剧烈的动作被扯开了些，露了大半个前胸，皮肤的透白和浴衣的深蓝对比着竟有种病弱的美感。

  
想破坏、想侵占、想在上面留下痕迹。白羽瞳直勾勾地盯着展耀，饿狼般的眼神。

  
“羽曈？”之前吻出来的水光淡化了展耀眼中的疑问，原本清亮的目光变得不清明，展耀仰头靠在墙上，眉头微皱，他察觉到了白羽瞳的不对劲，“你怎么了？”

  
“没事。”还没干的刘海投下阴影，模糊了白羽瞳的目光，留下危险的气息。他凑过去吮吻展耀的耳垂，顺便舔上耳后的腺体，瞬间就感觉到一双手抓住了他的肋间。

  
“啊……”成功地逼迫出猫儿的一声呻吟，反倒是让白羽瞳变本加厉。犬齿咬上耳后那块娇嫩的皮肤，留下殷红的齿印。信息素入侵腺体，展耀觉得全身都燃烧起来，他求饶似的摸上白羽瞳的腹肌，纤长的手指在古铜色的肌肉间肆意游走，殊不知这只会让白羽瞳更兴奋，他一把扯开深色浴衣的腰带，棉质的布料应即顺着肌肤滑落，浴衣半搭在展耀身上，在手肘那里堆积出一片褶皱，泛红的肩头露在外面，雪白又瘦销的身体一览无余。

  
白羽瞳的笑带上邪气：“原来里面什么都没穿。”

  
展耀的脸唰一下地红了。

  
白羽瞳的手顺着展耀的胸膛一路向下摸下去，在他干净的肚子上停留了几秒，然后握住他胯间的要害。他吸了一口气，眉头不受控制地皱起来。

  
“你轻……”带着气音的命令还未下达完毕，就被人粗暴的动作打断。宽大的手掌握住头部揉搓，压榨出更多透明的液体，他坏心眼地把那液体涂满整个柱身，上下撸动，弄出水声。白羽瞳把头埋在展耀的颈窝，吮咬那因为吸气而变得明显的锁骨，红色炸开在白色皮肤上，莫名地艳丽。

  
靠在墙上，欲望填满了整个身体的展耀无处发泄，只能咬住自己的手背才勉强止住口中让自己脸红的声音。

  
“不许咬自己。”一个吻堵住了嘴，手上的动作反而更加快速。展耀感觉这时候的自己快要炸开，只好紧闭着双眼和他吮吻，眉间的沟壑和印在脸上的细长睫毛，美不胜收。

  
他放开在展耀胯间作乱的手，也不给展耀反应的机会，他蹲下来，含住了那还在吐露液体的阴茎。并不擅长这件事的白羽瞳一开始含得有些深了，他咳了一下，狭长的丹凤眼眼尾有些红，让他有些凶的面相带上霸道的艳。即使这样他还是低下头继续下去，舌尖舔舐那上面的青筋，他想让展耀舒服，尽管这种行为违背了他作为一个洁癖的原则，他也想让展耀知道自己有多爱他。

  
“你停下……不要……脏……”展耀没法说出来一整句话。温热包裹住最敏感的地方，每一个细胞都跟着沸腾，头皮发麻，这种刺激对于展耀来说太过了，他后背抵着墙也没法抑制住全身的颤抖，他的手战栗着停在白羽瞳的头顶，五指张开复而握成拳，他怕自己太用力抓伤他的头皮，只好一遍又一遍地把白羽瞳的头发往后梳，而这样倒是让他看清了埋在自己胯间的人那卖力的样子——他来回吞吐着那东西，柱状物一次一次撑起他的两腮，不知是什么的液体让他嘴唇红肿泛着水光。视觉和触觉的刺激逼得展耀接近窒息，他没法再看下去，扬起脖子张嘴喘气，像是渴水的鱼。后穴的蜜液不住地流出来，顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒出一道亮晶晶的细线，滴在拖到地上的浴衣上面，洇湿一片颜色转深的水痕。

  
“小白，后面……空，我想……要……”发情期的Omega不可能只靠前面就获得满足，白羽瞳就等着这一刻展耀发出撒娇一样的请求。展耀早就湿透了，一根手指毫不费力地就插进去，饥渴的小穴一开一合地吸吮着白羽瞳的手指，他精准的找到展耀的敏感点，不留情地按下去。  
“啊……”生理性的泪水立刻从展耀的眼角流下来，前后夹击让他弓起后背，难耐地咬住下唇，后面的手指还在不断地戳刺，内壁被刺激得流出更多的水，随着手指的进出产生淫荡的声音。

  
“吐出来，我就快……快……”白羽瞳听了这话反倒是用力地一吸，将展耀射出来的白灼尽数咽下去。他起身，面前还未回神的展耀双目放空，全身上下都是白里透红，细瘦的双腿站不稳，一个趔趄往前倒，白羽瞳连忙把他抱住。展耀的下巴卡在白羽瞳的肩膀上，呼出来的热气扑在白雨瞳的耳侧，勾得他心痒痒。他摸了摸展耀的后背。“猫儿，你倒是舒服了，可是我……”  
“说得好像，你哪次不是没完没了地折腾我似的。”展耀主动抬起头给了白羽瞳一个吻，他脱下碍事的浴衣随手扔在地上。白羽瞳一只手搂住展耀的脖颈，抢夺他口中的空气。

  
“转过去。”SCI的队长下起了命令。

  
“什么？”

  
他把展耀翻过去压在写字台上。这次他不想面对着展耀做。白羽瞳喜欢展耀那张好看的脸，喜欢他因情欲拧紧的眉头，喜欢他被迫喘息而张开的红唇，喜欢他像是蝴蝶振翼一般颤抖的睫毛。现在他放弃欣赏这一切的机会，他要展耀看不到他自己，他要展耀通过身上最直观的感觉知道他是白羽瞳，不是“你的Alpha”那样只是用于解决生理问题的肤浅定义，他要展耀明白深爱他的人是白羽瞳，他值得依靠的人是白羽瞳，不是随随便便哪个在游乐园里标记他的人。

  
略显黝黑的身体压上那个有些瘦弱的，属于Alpha的粗长阴茎插入早就准备好的湿得一一塌糊涂的甬道，直接插到最深，不给身下的人一点准备，引出了一声惊喘。

  
“羽曈？”

  
白羽瞳不说话，他覆上展耀按在桌子上的手，十指交握。他比展耀矮一点，刚好嘴唇可以碰到展耀耳后的腺体，他咬上去。一下子爆发出的雪松气味让他头脑发热，大开大合地用力挺腰，古铜色的肌肉线条流动着好似奔跑的猎豹，整个屋子都是肉体拍打的声音。

  
“轻点……”展耀的声音都带上了哭腔，他感觉自己好像被钉在了桌子上，四肢和躯干都被名为白羽瞳的牢笼圈住，动弹不得。在疯狂的操弄之下Omega的本能让他分泌出更多的液体，两个人交合的地方一片湿粘，后穴还随着白羽瞳的动作吃不够似的一开一合地吸吮，内壁像是要把阴茎的形状印在身体一样地紧缩，整个下半身都酥麻不堪。展耀勉强撑起身子，他扭过头细细密密地轻吻白羽瞳的脸颊和脖颈，猫儿撒娇似的蹭他。

  
“羽曈……”他唤他的名字。  
“轻……轻点……”声音颤抖。  
“太重了……疼……”是带着鼻音的嘤咛。  
“好。我轻点。”白羽瞳吻上展耀的额角。

  
还是败给你了。白羽瞳想，说不定被那次标记耽误了一辈子的不是展耀，而是自己。

  
他放缓了进攻的速度，专心研磨展耀身子里最敏感的部位。每每碰到敏感点就会牵扯着展耀全身颤抖起来，他就下意识地扭腰躲闪，柔软的臀瓣蹭上白羽瞳结实的下腹，色情得要命。白羽瞳的手臂绕过展耀的腋窝，揉捻他胸前一直没被垂帘的乳尖，那小肉粒被玩弄得挺立起来。白羽瞳坏心眼地把手指伸到展耀的嘴里，搅动他的唇舌，灵活的舌尖吸吮手指，津液粘腻地包裹于其上，扯出一丝细线。他再把那晶莹的液体抹在他的乳首，接着用指尖搔刮。那瘙痒温热的感觉直通到展耀心尖上，他来回躲避，却又牵动了下身的连接，进退不得。展耀只觉得自己的灵魂快要被他肏出了身体，只剩下欲望占据这个淫荡的身躯。

 

 

然后一个电话瞬间把他的灵魂又硬塞了回去。  
桌子上展耀的手机来点显示“陈老师”——好在不是包Sir。

  
“陈老师是谁？”还不等展耀碰到手机，白羽瞳先拿了起来，一脸狐疑地问。

  
“一个女同事。挂了吧。”展耀回手去抢，他一动不要紧，后穴里那硬邦邦的肉棒刮蹭他里面的软肉，一阵酥麻，展耀“啊”了一声又缩回桌上。

  
“你还有别的女同事？”醋意一来，脑子一热，白羽瞳就接了电话，还按了免提。

  
电话那头传来女声：“喂？”展耀不说话，那头又喂了几声。

  
白羽瞳故意掐着展耀的腰狠狠地顶了他一下，展耀一个没忍住叫了出来，又强把上扬的语调圆会平缓：“啊（升调）啊（降调），陈老师，我在我在。”

  
“哦展老师你在啊，我差点撂了。我想借一下你的心理学资料行吗？我去图书馆没借到，只能求你了。不好意思哈。”

  
“好，在我办公桌第二个抽屉里。”展耀勉强地压着平静的语气回着话，另一边白羽瞳还趁火打劫地极为缓慢地抽插，阴茎一寸一寸地磨过肉壁，把每一条褶皱都撑开，他的大手还揉上了展耀白净的臀肉，恶意地拍出清脆地响声。也许是太紧张的缘故，展耀的后面夹得格外紧，炙热又柔软的内壁淌着水，甚至跟着白雨瞳的拍打猛然缩紧。白羽瞳感觉自己要被夹得化在里面，呼吸都加重了几分。

  
“谢谢啊。”

  
“不客气。”白羽瞳这时候实在忍不住，猛地挺腰。展耀被他突然一撞，“呃。”发出一声短促的呻吟之后，他马上把自己的嘴巴捂住，双目紧闭，漂亮的眼尾都泛了红。

  
“展老师你怎么了？”

  
“没事，我……我刚走路……撞了腿。”

  
“喔哦，那你走路小心，我就不和你说话了。再见展——”还不等她说完，展大博士就挂了电话。

  
“白羽瞳！”展耀抄起桌子上的一个板砖厚的书就向身后扔，好在白警官眼疾手快躲了过去。“你不知羞耻！”展耀转过身子瞪他，脸都红透了。

  
“展大博士，这就是你不知情趣了。”捣乱的家伙不知悔改。

  
“什么情……”嘴巴突然被堵住，展耀的话全被压在了喉咙里。这么些年白羽瞳把展耀的敏感部位摸得一清二楚，他继而吻上展耀的喉结，怀里的人立刻就软了腰，扬起脖子任他疼爱。

  
“别留下痕迹。”展耀想推开身上这个小老虎似的家伙，奈何他赖着不动，柔软的舌尖舔过颈部的肌肤，展耀忍不住咽下口水，有棱角的喉结上下起伏。白羽瞳的眼神暗了暗。

  
“那你可说晚了，我的猫。”白羽瞳的手抚摸过刚才他吸出的红痕，带有薄茧的指腹感受那皮肤下因充血而增添的热度。“你可以带个猫项圈挡一下，而且我不会介意在那上面写上我的名字。”

  
“你可真是够了。”不会被驯化的猫儿瞪了他一眼，蒙上水雾的眉眼中却隐藏着笑意。

  
“还不够啊。”他又吻了上去，凑到他耳边色气地低声说：“我还硬着呢。”

  
他再一次地进入展耀的身体，依旧是从背面。宽大的手掌从下到上，顺着脊柱留下的凹陷抚摸猫儿背后柔和的线条，他太瘦了，让白羽瞳有点心疼。他俯下身亲吻展耀的颈后，下身折磨着展耀的后穴。展耀则塌了腰，翘起窄胯任由他侵犯，随着每次的进入发出逐渐变软的声音。信息素服从于本能肆无忌惮地释放，Alpha和Omega在房间里翻云覆雨。

  
情欲这种东西没人能看的清，它是最原始的冲动。剥离基本的理性，所有人类只不过是野蛮的兽。

  
红了眼睛的白羽瞳没完没了地肏弄身下的人，他低头看着趴在桌子上的展耀，狭长的丹凤眼里是赤裸裸的欲：展耀那顺从于情欲扭动的身子、他从鼻腔里挤出来的呻吟、他的一张一合的湿润后穴像都是要吸了自己的魂。他一口咬上展耀的耳后，犬齿刺破皮肤，信息素融合，就像他们标记的那日——松林里又着了火。

  
在快感爆发的时候白羽瞳没有射在里面，白色的浊液溅在展耀背后的胡蝶骨上，成了一幅妖艳的画，满满的都是情色。

 

 

缓过神的白羽瞳抽出桌子上的湿纸巾把展耀身上的各种液体擦干净。趴在桌子上的猫儿显然还没有回过神，嘴巴微张着目光涣散。白羽瞳看他这样子又萌又可怜，连忙把人抱起来放床上，刚想趁这时候偷亲猫儿的眼角，结果被一脚踢了下去。

  
“你干嘛？”他又两下爬上床，谁料仰躺着的展耀抬起他的长腿，一脚踩在扑过来的胸脯上，白色和古铜色，仅堪一握的细脚腕和结实的胸肌形成鲜明对比。

  
“你今天不对劲，怎么了？”

  
白羽瞳做出一副不知情的表情：“我没事啊。”

  
“少来，不学心理学都能看出来你今天不对。你做的事情不符合你的习惯，还有你个洁癖是不会给我口交的。”

  
白羽瞳握住展耀的脚腕，把他往自己这边拽，而展耀腿上使劲把两人的距离又拉开。“别把我当个犯人分析啊，展大博士。”

  
“你要不说今天就别再想碰我。”傲娇的猫儿挑起眉，干脆双手抱胸，真做出一副审问的样子。

  
实际上展耀的要挟对于白雨瞳来说一点威胁都没有，如果白警官想碰他，展耀根本就没有抗拒的能力，但是白羽瞳从来没有用过强，甚至连这种想法都不曾产生过。于是展耀这句话的力度就从零变成了百分之一百、一千、一万。此刻白羽瞳仿佛站在河堤旁的台阶上，看着河水马上要淹没过来。他叹一口气，别过头望向窗外——真是拿这个人没辙。

  
他转过头，径直看到展耀眼睛里，面色紧绷：“我只是，”他咽下口水，“想起我标记你的那天。”

  
“那都过去多少年了，你为什么还是在想这件事？”展博士抬头看他，除却他的脚还抵在白羽瞳的胸膛上，看起来真像审问了。

  
“就是因为过了这么多年。”白羽瞳皱眉，“我怕那天你是因为被我标记了，这么多年破罐破摔，才会选择和我在一起。我也害怕如果那天不是我，你会不会和另外一个我不认识的Alpha……过一辈子。”他越说声音越小，到最后几乎不可闻。

  
可是展耀还是听到了：“然后呢？你觉得你委屈了我？觉得我被你标记了不甘心？怕我实际上不喜欢你？”

  
白羽瞳低着头没说话，大概是默认了。

  
展耀脚上一用力，把白羽瞳蹬得坐在了床上，脸上满是无辜的样子。展耀笑出来：“白羽瞳，我以为你不喜欢浪漫的言情剧。还有，你可真能憋啊，过了这么久你都能忍得了不问一句。”

  
白羽瞳看展耀得意得露出小虎牙，漏了气似的颓坐在床上，胡乱地找借口掩饰：“你看你看，我就是怕你像现在这样调侃我，才一直没说。”

  
展耀看他这样，也没在笑了。“关心则乱，羽曈。”他凑过去，手搭在白羽瞳的脖颈上，他看着他，眼睛里像是化了一潭春水。

  
“我一直都喜欢你，从很小很小的时候。比谁爱谁更多，我不会输。”

  
展耀主动吻上他的唇，宛若用尽了全身的力气，直到喘息不止。“而且不许你再那么想了，那天晚上根本就不是意外。”展耀说着，咬牙切齿地。

  
“什么？”话音刚落，展耀就反身把白羽曈压在床上，他有些笨拙地亲吻白羽瞳，甚至在他脖子上都留下了牙印，纤长的手指摸上他的肌肉。展耀喜欢白羽瞳的身材，他只是没说过，尽管他总在嫌弃白羽瞳肌肉多过了大脑，他还是爱他的身子，爱他的身子里的力量，爱他精壮身体里住着的温柔的灵魂。他爱他，爱到了骨子里去。

  
“猫？”  
“这次，我自己动。”他扶住白羽瞳胯间的炙热，坐下去。

  
好看的眉头随即拧紧，他咬住下唇，这种体位让阴茎进入得格外深，甚至撞到了最里面的生殖腔。展耀撑住自己的身体上下动腰，自己的欲望蹭在白羽瞳的腹肌上，流出的液体沾湿了好看的肌肉。身体里最敏感的部位被不断冲撞，欲望逐渐占据了大脑，展耀连耳朵都红了，偏偏后穴还要逼疯自己，时不时地紧缩，从后面吐出的淫水沾湿床单，酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎传到大脑，全身都过了电。

  
“羽曈。”毫无目的地叫出爱人的名字，只因为目前整个世界都被他占据。

  
白羽瞳此刻看着在自己身上上下下的人，那迷乱的神情还有那滴在他胸前的汗水，只觉得血脉喷张。他几乎从未看过展耀在情事上如此主动，他用目光描摹展耀的每一个动作，那紧咬的牙关、抿上的薄唇、甚至是脖颈上的红痕，他恨不得把眼前的一切都刻在脑海里，铭记住深爱着自己的是那只猫的事实，是那只平日里会和他吵架拌嘴吃醋，但是当他受伤难过时会变得如此温柔的猫。他真的是只猫啊。白羽瞳那么想着。

  
白警官坐起来，他抱住展耀的身子，低头咬上他胸前早就挺立的乳尖。粗粝的舌尖舔过之处都是一阵战栗，他愉悦地感受到展耀的内里被他刺激得收缩，不禁猛地往上顶弄。

  
“嗯……”偏偏刚才展耀正往下坐，被他这么一顶，深得展耀觉得脏腑都被顶动了。他失了力气，抱着人的后背，难耐地咬上白羽瞳的肩膀。然而身下的男人却更加兴奋地挺腰进攻，每一次都深入内里。柔嫩的地方被连连顶入，最隐秘处的欲望游走到全身，每一寸皮肤都酥痒难耐，受不得一点多余的触碰。可作乱的人从不老实，他恨不得把展耀吞之入腹，握枪的手在展耀身上四处点火，他掐住展耀的细腰，手指按在臀瓣上，那干净的臀肉就溢出指间。他像是个发狂的野兽一样抽插挺进，激得展耀都把他背后挠出血痕。

  
“羽曈……”他又叫了他的名字，声音都哑了，“我……啊……喜欢……”

  
“你说什么我没听见。”

  
展耀抱紧了白羽瞳的脖颈才能稳住自己，他凑到白羽瞳耳边，声音破碎：“我喜欢你……啊，嗯……喜欢你。”这几声鲜有的告白换来了更猛烈的撞击，白羽瞳咬上他的喉结，让他仰起头露出美好的颈部曲线。展耀喘息着，像是优雅的白色天鹅。

  
“我是谁？你喜欢的，正在肏你的人是谁？”

  
“是……白羽瞳。”展耀的手指插入白羽瞳的头发，他吻上那个Alpha性感的嘴唇，身子被顶得上下颤动，他咬上去他的唇珠，甚至弄出了血。

  
“为什么不叫羽曈哥哥？”

  
猫儿红着脸摇头。白羽瞳毫不客气地将他扑到床上，把展耀的长腿架在肩头，他的手握住展耀的阴茎，配合下身的动作来回撸动。

  
“啊……太过了……嗯”展耀哭喘着扭动腰肢，想要躲避又无处可逃，他抓着身下的床单，就好像是溺水之人拥抱浮木。可这一切在白羽瞳的眼里，就算是展耀把手中的床单拧出花来也不如他现在万分之一的妖艳：他眉头皱得鼻梁上都出了可怜的纹，脸颊红得艳情透渗。交合的地方被各类淫液弄湿，一进一出都带出更多液体，不堪折磨的臀肉被拍打得红肿，瘦弱的腹部随哭喘而上下起伏。“啊……”肉穴不住地收缩，白羽瞳也是被身下人夹得快要缴械，他抓着展耀的大腿更为凶狠地肏弄，套弄阴茎的手却停下掐住了根部。

  
“啊啊……”在要爆发的瞬间被抑止，身体此刻都不属于自己了，热浪已经把人推到顶峰，矜持和选择尽皆消亡，展耀猛地拱起腰背，断了线的眼泪顺着眼角往下淌，濡湿了浓密的睫毛。“放手。羽曈……羽曈哥哥……求你……我要，我要……”

  
“你要什么？”白羽瞳俯下身子继续肏弄，展耀的腿被压得折到前胸。他低头吻去猫儿眼角的泪珠。

  
“我要射……羽曈……哥哥，求你……放手。”猫儿扬起脖颈，闭着眼漫无目的地吻上白羽瞳的脸颊颈项。上面的人也松了手，快速地揉弄那将要迸发的欲望，自己也更用力，恨不得把那猫儿肏到床里去。

  
Alpha的结慢慢形成，灭顶的快感传过大脑，白羽瞳闭上眼睛咬住展耀的锁骨，热液尽数射入了展耀的身体。被结撑开生殖腔，满涨的欲望终于爆发，展耀空张着嘴巴，却什么声音都没发出来。两个人依偎着喘息，说话的力气都快没有了。

  
先缓过神的白羽瞳偷偷吻了展耀的脸颊，才发现猫儿已经阖上双眼睡着了，长长的睫毛颤抖着，不知是做了什么梦。

  
老鼠抱着猫儿，走向了浴室。

 

 

 

 

彩蛋一

白羽瞳给展耀揉着腰，展耀突然想起来什么，他问：“标记那天明明是我让你标记我的，你怎么还以为我是受了委屈呢？”  
“我又不知道你是不是被信息素荷尔蒙冲昏了猫脑袋。而且那天你哭得太可怜了。”  
展耀一脸惊讶：“我哭了吗？”  
“你不记得了？”  
“没印象啊。”  
白羽瞳坏笑：“哦~~那我明白了。”  
展耀不解：“你明白什么了？”  
白羽瞳满脸意味深长的滑稽(ಡωಡ)表情：“你不记得那就说明，那天你是被我艹哭的。”  
“滚！”

“诶不是，猫儿。你说标记那天不是意外什么意思？”  
“那天是我套路你的。”  
“啥？！？！”白雨瞳眼睛瞪得老圆。  
“不然你以为，游乐园的摩天轮怎么会停那么巧那么久？我那天可是被你做到昏迷！”  
“我靠！展耀我今天不把你日的喵喵叫、怀上小奶猫，我就不性白！”

 

 

 

彩蛋二  
后来验孕棒上的两道红杠留住了白羽瞳尊贵的姓氏。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后再说几句，说一下其中的梗。  
> ①三岁儿童和五岁儿童：因为季老师在弹幕里说展耀不是三岁是五岁。  
> ②展耀的信息素味道是松木，混合了Omega的甜，所以说像奇怪味道的冰淇淋。季老师的粉丝名叫冰淇淋。奶糕粉丝叫守护心，但是我不知道怎么加进去就没有加了。  
> ③白羽瞳饿狼般的眼神：浮夸采访说奶糕有饿狼般的眼神，对此季大爷表示深有体会。  
> ④白羽瞳为啥要射展耀后背上：因为洗澡那段花絮里，放了剪掉的部分。这俩人在浴室打闹，然后白雨瞳把白色的沐浴露甩在了展耀背上……那个白色液体的痕迹……你们懂得。  
> ⑤你还有别的女同（演）事（员）。看过浮夸采访的都知道吧哈哈哈  
> ⑥应该没了吧哈哈我也不太记得


End file.
